Super Smashing Misadventures
by Green Swordsgirl
Summary: A collection of one shots that follow the daily lives of four swordsman as they live through the craziness of what is Super Smash Bros. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Academy: With the fourth tournament approaching fast, one can only imagine what insane stuff are in store for our favorite swordsmen! R&R. NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Bros.

**AN: **I'm starting a collection series! Hooray for one shots! These aren't in any chronological order; just a fun project I decided to do! I'll try my hardest to update frequently, but I will most certainly not cancel this project. Unless I really, really, really, _really _can't continue it, which isn't really the case right now, so this story is a must for now! The ratings depend on each chapter, I'll include the rating at the author's notes of every chapter so if it's appropriate to you, you will know!

**Rating: **K

And also a Happy Easter to everyone! Hope you enjoy it! And if you don't celebrate Easter, then still have a blessed day!

* * *

**Super Smashing Misadventures: Welcome to the Academy**

It was a big day for Master Hand. The fourth annual Super Smash Bros. tournament is about to take place. _Finally. _Another year of watching weirdos beat each other up with bats, swords, and balls… Smash balls. I don't know what _you were thinking…_

Anyway, Master Hand watched in amusement as more and more Smashers – old and new – piled into the newly added auditorium. The auditorium was just one of the new additions to the Smash academy. Another year meant more newcomers, and _that _means extra stuff to do! The academy was a lot larger than it was during the first tournament, and the rooms were fixed up to fit the Smashers desires and make them feel more at home. Or at least in whatever messed up universe they lived in*****…

Master Hand's "eyes" landed on the quartet at the far corner of the room. The two Links were engaged in a conversation while Marth looked around, admiring the auditorium. Ike***** stood next to him, eating a crab cake. Those four… they were just a show to start with. Ever since the four began hanging out during the Brawl tournament, they've been inseparable. Master Hand admired that, but at the same time he needs to keep a constant lookout for them.

Marth straightened up his posture as he noticed Master Hand floating towards him and his friends and quickly gestured to them to behave themselves. Master Hand was the creator of the Smash universe after all…

Master Hand arrived just in time as Ike shoved the remaining crab cake in his mouth, leaving Marth to face palm.

"Hello, boys," Master Hand greeted.

"Hefflow, Mashtur Hahf," Ike said with a mouth of full crab cake. Marth groaned inwardly.

"Er... Hello, Ike," Master Hand said, and quickly faced the other three, "Boys! You've arrived, excellent!"

Link snickered at Ike's previous incident, "Yeah, well,"

Marth sighed, "Please excuse them, Master Hand. They're just immature, despite their age..."

"That's alright, Marth," Master Hand said, "I have a preposition for you boys,"

"Do we get a reward?" Toon Link asked.

Marth gasped, "Toon Link!"

"I'm just asking!"

"That's rude to ask!"

"At least I don't talk with my mouth full!"

"Hey, you would to if you taste these crab cakes, they're delicious!" Ike butted in.

"I have control! Unlike you, Ike!"

"What does that mean, kid?!"

"It means you eat like a pig!"

Marth watched his friends go back and forth with a petrified expression while Link laughed in amusement. Those two were so lucky Master Hand is patient, especially with this group.

"At least I wasn't friend zoned by a statue*****!" Ike continued.

"You keep eating like that and you'll be friend zoned by Zelda!"

"You take that back, pipsqueak!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will,"

The two broke loose and a full cat and mouse chase began. Toon Link sprinted off with Ike on his trail as the two ran around the auditorium, dodging various smashers and furniture. Marth placed his head on his hands, mumbling to himself. Next to him, Link kept cheering the two on while Master Hand just stared in shock, yet did nothing. This was typical-everyday stuff for the quartet...

Marth sighed again.

"Master Hand, what's your preposition? Link and I will handle it as best we can,"

"Oh, yes, my preposition," Master Hand said, tearing his gaze away from the fighting swordsmen, "I would like you to-"

Master Hand's sentence was cut short by a yelp and a thud. Link was now whistling and whooping at his friends. Master Hand and Marth - the only two sane people - looked over and watched as Ike used his sword to trip Toon Link. The small Hylian fell, however, he stood up quickly and decided to use his size to his advantage. Toon Link jumped up at Ike when he didn't expect it and the fight continued with Ike trying to pry Toon Link off his back as Toon Link held on to Ike's neck for dear life.

"Get off my back, you little rat!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Ike struggled before stopping all of a sudden. Toon Link loosened his grip but still clutched on to Ike's shoulders.

"Wait," Ike said, "Why are we fighting?"

Toon Link thought for a moment, "Hm, beats me. Want to get a crab cake?"

"Heck, yeah!" Toon Link hopped off of Ike and the two walked side by side across the room.

Master Hand, Marth, Link, and well... everyone else watched as the duo go over to the snack table and pick off every crab cake off the plate before leaving the room completely. Link let out a last giggle before turning to face Master Hand, who was still frozen in shock.

"So, Master Hand!" Link said, "What did you want to ask us?"

"Hm? Oh yes!" a pause. "I forgot."

Marth fainted.

Welcome to the academy. You're going to love it!

* * *

**AN: **WHAT IS WITH ME THINKING THAT FIGHTS ARE FUNNY?! (Sighhhh) The first chapter always sucks. I promise it will get better! And you want to know why? Because I'll have you guys! Yes, I'm taking requests for this story! Yes, I do have ideas of my own, but if you have an idea that is funny or friendly and that would fit in this story - yet you don't feel like writing it yourself - this is the place to tell me! Write in a review or hit me up with a PM!

**Story notes time! **

**1. **"Or at least in whatever messed up universe they lived in*****…" - I'm not insulting the universes that each smasher lives in. There's just so many and a huge variety that there's bound to be some weird ones!

**2. **"Ike***** stood next to him, eating a crab cake." - IKE HASN'T BEEN OFFICIALLY ADDED TO THE SSB4 ROSTER AND IT'S REALLY SCARING ME BECAUSE I LOVE IKE SO IN MY STORY, HE WILL BE PRESENT.

**3. **""At least I wasn't friend zoned by a statue*****!" Ike continued." - This is a Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass reference where Tetra is transformed into a statue. I don't ship Link x Tetra but I thought that would fit in well.

That's it for now. Thanks for reading!

_**-Green Swordsgirl**_


End file.
